Samuel Duchovny
Samuel Duchovny 'is a demigod son of Melinoe, Greek goddess of ghosts and spiritual beings. After being murdered by Sybaris and her children, he was brought back and supported by his subordinates and declared himself a protector of the Fountain of Sybaris. Abilities '''Semi-Immortality: '''As a demigod revived by the spirits, Samuel has stopped aging since his death in 1924. He still can be killed and phisically wounded yet he maintained his young appearance and physical prime for over eighty years. '''Swordsmanship: '''Samuel is very proficient in swordfighting, living as a protector of Sybaris' Fountain for eight decades. Demigod Abilities '''Ghost Physiology: '''Samuel is able to "switch" between mortal realm and the Spirit World - personal plane of existence ruled by Melinoe. While in Spirit World, Samuel becomes intangible and can turn invisible. He can create spectral constructs made from ectoplasm - a variable-state form of matter-energy coming from planes beyond the physical. Its form can range from raw seething energy, a misty vapor, a viscous gelatin, a bundle of fine threads, a living membrane or a fine, fabric-like tissue, that can also be solidified and used for material purposes. However, since Samuel is still in possession of a flesh-and-blood body, he cannot maintain this Ghost Mode for a long period of time. *'Mental Push: 'Samuel is able cause the target's mind/brain go into wanted state, causing short-term change in emotions, sensations, memories, etc., exact length of the effect is unknown. *'Fear Inducement: 'He can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. *'Possession: 'Samuel may take the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses.The original spirit of the body however, may put up a fight or be immune to the possession completely. '''Necromancy: '''Samuel's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and souls for good, evil or neither. *He can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him. *He can destroy Skeleton Warriors. *He can put the dead to sleep. *He can silence the dead with a gesture. *He can physically grab a ghost. Magical Items '''Anathema '(Greek for Curse): 'Is a sword made from Soul Silver used by Samuel as his main weapon. Similar to other divine metals, this material is able to damage monsters and immortal beings as well as demigods. As a metal found in the Underworld, Soul Silver is able to drain souls to empower itself. If anyone other than a child of Melinoe were to wield the Anathema, the sword will take part of thieir vitality as a payment. '''Spirit Bow: '''Samuel is able to create a bow made from ectoplasm, which can be used as a regular, material weapon. Its arrows have the ability to piece through the soul of the living beings Trivia *''Duchovny ''when written with "w" instead of a "v" is a Polish word for ''cleric, although its part "duch" meaning "ghost". Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Spirit Category:Ghosts Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Joker's Creation Category:Original Character